Questions, Pink hair and Unicorns
by MyBeautyfulInsanity
Summary: "Why is your hair pink? Do you like pink a lot but wear black cloths? Is it made out of bubble gum? Or maybe it's cotton candy, I think it might taste weird coming out of your head. Can you really grow cotton candy out of your head? Or does it come from your brain?" A little boy asked eagerly to an annoyed Jinx who was sitting on a park's bench.


**So, this is the very first time I write something and my native language is not english (sorry for any mistakes both grammatically and character wise) Please enjoy and feel free to review or PM me. {-Thank you-} **

_Questions, Pink hair and Unicorns_

"Why is your hair pink? Do you like pink a lot but wear black cloths? Is it made out of bubble gum? Or maybe it's cotton candy, I think it might taste weird coming out of your head. Can you really grow cotton candy out of your head? Or does it come from your brain?" A little boy asked eagerly to an annoyed Jinx who was sitting on a park's bench.

It was a Saturday afternoon when Jinx found herself in this particular manner. She had her legs crossed, one on top of the other as she rested her elbow on top of her high knee and let her chin rest in her palm. She had agreed to come to the park with Kid Flash and was now regretting that he had left to go buy them both some ice cream. As soon as he left her on the bench, a little boy with black hair around the age of six, came running towards Jinx. At first he only stared up at her in silence but after a couple of minutes he began bombarding her with questions about her unique hair color and cat eyes. On the first questions she only ignored him seeing as if that might drive him away, but after about ten minutes passed, Raven's patience thinned and her annoyance grew.

"Does your pink hair give you super human abilities? Are you some kind of witch? Can you really do magic? Why is your eye twitching like that? Are you doing a spell?" The questions came quickly out of his mouth.

Having enough Jinx decided to answer. Standing, she leaned her torso down with her hands on her hips and a grin on her lips as she responded the small curious boy with fake sweetness in her voice.

"I'm the witch of bad luck and my hair is pink because the last child I ate was wearing a pink dress and was asking me a lot of pointless questions. So I'm guessing this afternoon my hair will be blue then." She finished as the little boy looked down terrified noticing that he was wearing in deed a blue shirt with matching sneakers. Turning his head back up, he saw how the pink haired girl licked her lips and narrowed her eyes at him. "And I must say that I am feeling kind of famished right now."

Standing erect, she saw how fear filled up the kid's eyes. It didn't take more than a minute for the child to run off as quickly as his little legs could carry him away from the pinkette. Crossing her arms once again, Jinx scowled and her eyes followed the boy.

"That'll teach him." She muttered under her breath.

"You didn't have to be so mean." Kid Flash said, appearing behind her.

Turning around, she glared at Kid Flash who in turn gave her a charming smile. "What did he ask to make you so grouchy, anyway?" He asked handing her one of the cups of ice cream.

Kid Flash looked passed Jinx and saw the little boy tugging at his mother's arm and pointing in their direction. Jinx scoffed and accepted the cup, leaning on her leg putting all the weight to one side.

"It's what he didn't ask! He kept asking stupid questions about why my hair was pink." She answered exasperated looking down as she moved the plastic spoon around ice cream cup.

Kid Flash smiled and walked closer to Jinx, extending his hand towards her head. He brushed her bubblegum pink bangs with his fingers and let his hand run down the short tresses that ended a little past her shoulders blades. Moving his gaze from her hair to her eyes, he stared deep into her golden green orbs. His intense look made Jinx forget what had happened moments ago, her arms went slightly limp to her sides as her scowl vanished and was replaced with surprised yet soft expression. Her lips parted slightly as she noticed how Kid Flash leaned in closer to her. Jinx's eyes fluttered shut as she felt Kid Flash's face only inches away from hers. She could feel his breath tickling her lips and his nose lightly brushing hers, but he leaned in forward towards her ear.

"Your hair is like a unicorn's beautiful mane." Kid Flash whispered charmingly in her ear as a huge grin spread out on his face. Jinx's eyes snapped open to see the redhead's grin covering his freckled face.

Kid Flash laughed at her surprised blank expression but quickly his laughter died as he saw how her facial expressions changed. He saw how her eye twitched and she slowly lifted up her arms and her free hand clutched in front of her. It was then he realized that she was trying to strangle him from a distance. A distance that seemed to be getting closer as she began to slowly walk closer to him. Kid Flash backed away and laughed nervously.

"Don't you want to eat your ice cream before you throttle me?" He asked sheepishly and quickly took off in a run as Jinx looked ready to murder him.


End file.
